White with Innocence, Dark with Hatred, Red with Blood
by TheSoulStealer
Summary: Dovewing sees the cats being tortured, but doesn't understand their love for their torturer. When a new Clan joins their ranks, Dovewing will truly understand the meaning of pain and love...if she survives.
1. Alliances

_**I know, I know, but you don't understand how desperately I NEEDED to write this!**_

_***sigh***_

_**These are just the alliances.**_

_**Storywillbepostedlater.**_

* * *

**Alliances:**

_**ThunderClan**_

**Leader**: **Bramblestar**—dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Deputy**: **Squirrelflight**—dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Medicine Cat**: **Jayfeather**—gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

**Warriors**: **Graystripe**—long-haired gray tom

**Dustpelt**—dark brown tabby tom

**Sandstorm**—pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Brackenfur**—golden brown tabby tom

**Cloudtail**—long-haired white tom with blue eyes

**Brightheart**—white she-cat with ginger patches

**Millie**—striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Thornclaw**—golden brown tabby tom

**Leafpool **—light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

**Spiderleg**—long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

**Birchfall**—light brown tabby tom

**Whitewing**—white she-cat with green eyes

**Berrynose**—cream-colored tom

**Hazeltail**—small gray-and-white she-cat

**Mousewhisker**—gray-and-white tom

**Cinderheart**—gray tabby she-cat

**Lionblaze**—golden tabby tom with amber eyes

**Foxleap**—reddish tabby tom

**Icecloud**—white she-cat

**Toadstep**—black-and-white tom

**Rosepetal**—dark cream she-cat

**Briarlight**—dark brown she-cat

**Blossomfall**—tortoiseshell and white she-cat

**Bumblestripe**—very pale gray tom with black stripes

**Dovewing**—pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Ivypool**—silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Queens**: **Sorreltail**—tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes (mother to Lilykit, a dark tabby she-kit with white patches, and Seedkit, a very pale ginger she-kit)

**Daisy**—cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

**Poppyfrost**—tortoiseshell she-cat (mother to Cherrykit, a ginger she-cat, and Molekit, a brown-and-cream tom)

**Elders**: **Purdy**—plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

* * *

_**ShadowClan**_

**Leader**: **Blackstar**—large white tom with one jet-black forepaw

**Deputy**: **Rowanclaw**—ginger tom

**Medicine Cat**: **Littlecloud**—very small tabby tom

**Warriors**: **Oakfur**—small brown tom

**Smokefoot**—black tom

**Toadfoot**—dark brown tom

**Applefur**—mottled brown she-cat

**Crowfrost**—black-and-white tom

**Ratscar**—brown tom with long scar across his back

**Snowbird**—pure white she-cat

**Tawnypelt**—tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**Olivenose**—tortoiseshell she-cat

**Owlclaw**—light brown tabby tom

**Shrewfoot**—gray she-cat with black feet

**Scorchfur**—dark gray tom

**Redwillow**—mottled brown-and-ginger tom

**Tigerheart**—dark brown tabby tom

**Dawnpelt**—cream-furred she-cat

**Pinenose**—black she-cat

**Ferretclaw**—cream-and-gray tom

**Starlingwing**—ginger tom

**Queens**: **Kinkfur**—tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

**Ivytail**—black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

**Elders**: **Cedarheart**—dark gray tom

**Tallpoppy**—long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

**Snaketail**—dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail

**Whitewater**—white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

* * *

_**WindClan**_

**Leader**: **Onestar**—brown tabby tom

**Deputy**: **Ashfoot**—gray she-cat

**Medicine Cat**: **Kestrelflight**—mottled gray tom

**Warriors**:** Crowfeather**—dark gray tom

**Owlwhisker**—light brown tabby tom

**Apprentice, Whiskerpaw**

**Whitetail**—small white she-cat

**Nightcloud**—black she-cat

**Gorsetail**—very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

**Weaselfur**—ginger tom with white paws

**Harespring**—brown-and-white tom

**Leaftail**—dark tabby tom with amber eyes

**Emberfoot**—gray tom with two dark paws

**Heathertail**—light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentice, Furzepaw**

**Breezepelt**—black tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice, Boulderpaw**

**Sedgewhisker**—light brown tabby she-cat

**Swallowtail**—dark gray she-cat

**Sunstrike**—tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead

**Apprentices**: **Whiskerpaw**—light brown tom

**Furzepaw**—gray-and-white she-cat

**Boulderpaw**—large pale gray tom

**Elders**: **Webfoot**—dark gray tabby tom

**Tornear**—tabby tom

* * *

_**RiverClan**_

**Leader**: **Mistystar**—gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy**: **Reedwhisker**—black tom

**Apprentice, Hollowpaw**

**Medicine Cat**: Mothwing-dappled golden she-cat

**Apprentice, Willowshine**

**Warriors**: **Graymist**—pale gray tabby she-cat

**Apprentice, Troutpaw**

**Mintfur**—light gray tabby tom

**Icewing**—white she-cat with blue eyes

**Minnowtail**—dark gray she-cat

**Apprentice, Mossypaw**

**Pebblefoot**—mottled gray tom

**Apprentice, Rushpaw**

**Mallownose**—light brown tabby tom

**Robinwing**—tortoiseshell-and-white tom

**Petalfur**—gray-and-white she-cat

**Grasspelt**—light brown tom

**Apprentices**:** Hollowpaw**—dark brown tabby tom

**Willowshine**—gray tabby she-cat

**Troutpaw**—pale gray tabby she-cat

**Mossypaw**—brown-and-white she-cat

**Rushpaw**—light brown tabby tom

**Queens**:** Duskfur**—brown tabby she-cat

**Mosspelt**—tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

**Elders**: **Dapplenose**—mottled gray she-cat

**Pouncetail**—ginger-and-white tom

* * *

_**LifeClan**_

**Leader**: **Jigsaw**—a white tom with black patches

**Apprentice, Amanda and Mark **

**Deputy**: **Zep**—spiky-furred black tom whose head is badly disfigured

**Medicine cat**: **Lawrence**—white tom with blue eyes and has no right front paw

**Apprentice: Carla**

**Warriors**: **Jeff**—brown mottled Tom

**Xavier**—large, dark brown, short-furred tom with no fur on the back of his neck

**Jonas**—black Bengal Tom

**Apprentice, Daniel**

**Cecil**—dark brown tom with large scars on his face

**Adam**—brown tabby tom with a large shoulder wound

**Eric**—tan tom with a lame back paw

**Addison**—brown, long-furred she-cat whose front paws are half numb

**Apprentice, Laura**

**Michael**—short-furred black tom, has no right eye

**Obi**—a tom cat who has all of his fur burned off

**Timothy**—black tabby tom who is lame on all four paws

**Jill**—faded ginger she-cat whose jaw is disfigured

**Art**—long-furred, dark brown, mute tom who has no tongue

**Apprentices**: **Amanda**—brown she-cat with brown eyes

**Mark**—brown tom with brown eyes, has a large wound on cheek

**Carla**—black Siamese she-cat

**Daniel**—light brown long-furred tom

**Laura**—cream-colored she-cat

**Queens**: **Lynn**—dark brown she-cat whose head is covered in scars (mother to Jeff's kit Corbett)

**Elders**: **Paul**—sliver tom-body covered in various scars

**Halden**—used to be a gray tom but now has only patches of fur remaining.

_**If a character you see here is dead in the movie...TOO BAD XD**_

_**Same with the injuries. A cat can't really sew another cat's mouth shut. I'll also be modifying the traps slightly so that it's possible for the cats in warriors to get the supplies for them.**_


	2. Prologue

_**Death and Books, I just want you to know that I started writing this as soon as I saw your review.**_

_**I owe you one.**_

_**Thanks.**_

A gray-blue she-cat walked around her former Clan's camp, observing the sleeping cats within the dens, looking a little less-that-innocent after the Great Battle a quarter-moon ago. She took a moment to stand in the center and let the forest breeze stir her fur. It was almost like being alive, being with the Clan she loved. She closed her eyes and let the familiar scent bring her back to a simpler time, a time before so much death and destruction."

"Bluestar," purred a ginger tom. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Firestar," Bluestar greeted. "My apprentice, loyal warrior, and deputy. Have you come to accompany me on this quest to gather the Three, hopefully for the last time?"

"I am the fourth cat, aren't I?"

"Always the cocky one, you were," Bluestar teased, opening her eyes. "Always getting into trouble."

"If I recall, it was alway me getting into trouble that saved your life."

"Point taken." Bluestar got to her feet and walked to the medicine cat den. "I know you're spying on us, Jayfeather. Come out."

A gray tabby tom stepped out of the den and into the moonlight. "What's going on?"

"I'll tell you when we get the other two." Bluestar walked with Firestar to the warriors den. "Lionblaze, Dovewing, get up!" She whispered, prodding each cat in turn with her paw.

"Dawn patrol already?" Lionblaze moaned.

"No!" Dovewing hissed. "No no no! StarClan help them!"

"Just get up!" Jayfeather hissed. "You're dreaming!"

Lionblaze and Dovewing each sat up, instantly awake. Dovewing wailed loudly.

"Quiet! Do you want to wake every cat by the lake!" Jayfeather growled.

"You're dreaming. The other cats won't wake up," Firestart mewed.

"Come. We must speak outside." Bluestar trotted out of the den, followed by the Four. When she reached the center, she stopped. "Why don't you tell us about your dream?"

Dovewing nodded, eyes widened with fear. "Two cats were trapped in a pit. The pit was splattered with blood and bodies of cats who failed were buried at the bottom."

"Wait, failed what?" Lionblaze asked, horrified.

A dark look clouded Dovewings gaze as she whispered, "The games."

"Games? What games?"

"Thats what the two cats were in. A game. One of them had both of his eyes gouged out, and another had his tongue taken out. They were supposed to communicate and find a way out, but that was almost impossible. They ended up in a battle to the death. The cat without a tongue won. He was accepted into the Clan."

"There's a new Clan?" Jayfeather spat disbelievingly.

"They call themselves LifeClan. I've just recently been hearing them. They live beyond the Moon Pool."

"This is precisely the problem." Bluestar announced. "LifeClan is like any other Clan, with one exception. They have a different way of training their apprentices and seeing if any cat is good enough to join their Clan. We talked about it in StarClan, but we can't do anything. Truthfully, they aren't doing anything wrong."

"What? If cat's are killing other cat's this brutally, something has to be done!" Jayfeather hissed.

"We don't like it anymore than you do," Firestar admitted, "but we are helpless to do anything. They follow the same code, have the same morals, and even believe in the same ancestors as you do. Thats why we need your help."

"What do you want us to do?" Lionblaze asked.

"Stop them." Bluestar and Firestar slowly faded out as the prophecy escaped their lips:

_As the lion loses his blaze_

_And the jay loses his feather_

_They will rest on the gentle doves wing_

_As the games are won_

_Though they may never be stopped_


End file.
